A machine of this type makes it possible to carry out windrowing in a very effective manner. Thus, such a skirt plunges below the fodder or cut herbage to be displaced, whilst adapting well to ground level variations and transports the fodder on its upper surface, which does not drag on the ground. As a result, the fodder is not soiled by the ground which may lead to rejection of the fodder by cattle. In addition, the flexible, deformable skirt does not damage the cut fodder and yound plant shoots. Furthermore, owing to the absence of any metal forks which displace the fodder whilst scraping on the ground, it is possible to eliminate the danger constituted by broken forks for balers, ensilaging machines and self-loading trailers which are used for gathering up the fodder.
However, this machine is not really suitable for haytedding or conditioning of fodder. For these operations when the fodder is still generally green, it has to be treated in a much more vigorous manner and is preferably dispersed over a considerable width behind the machine.